conlang_name_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Armadi names
Armadi is a conlang and fictitious ethnic group made by Staarchild. It is still very much a work in progress. The Armadi language (Armadi: ئماد گه‌لو aamad gelu) is spoken in east-central Asia. It is distantly related to Daxiti and has a similar nomadic culture. As a result speakers are spread out in small groups between Mongolia and Iran. Details Writing systems Depending on the location, a different writing system is used. Southern Armadi is written in a variant of the Persian-Arabic script similar to Uyghur. Northern Armadi use a Cyrillic script based upon Mongolian and Yakut. Phonology Male names Amir * Meaning prince. Armadi form of Amir. * əˈmiːɾ / uh-meer * SD: امىر * ND: Амир Aaçek * Meaning shield. * ˈaʧek / ah-chek * SD: ئچەك * ND: Аачек * Anglicised: Achek Aamad * Meaning man. Also the name of the ethnic group. * SD: ئماد * ND: Аамад * Anglicised: Amed, Armad (archaic) Daarak * Meaning noble. * ˈdaɾək / da-ruhk * SD: دئراك * ND: Даарак * Anglicised: Darek Dahek * Meaning tree branch. * dəˈhek / duh-hek * SD: داھەك * ND: Даһек * Anglicised: Dehek Daajuk * Meaning sky king. * ˈdaʤuːk / da-jook * SD: دئجۇك * ND: Даажук * Anglicised: Dajuk Görnak * Meaning fortress. * ˈgœɾnək / goer-nuhk * SD: گۆرناك * ND: Гөрнак * Anglicised: Gornak Habunoy * Meaning sand. * ˈhəbuːnoj / huh-boo-noi * SD: ھابۇنوي * ND: Һабуной Hetün * Meaning noble. * SD: ھەتۈن * ND: Һетүн Jekob * Meaning follower. Armadi form of Jacob. * ˈʒekob / zheh-kob * SD: جەكوب * ND: Жекоб Kürat * Meaning warrior. * ˈkyɾət / keu-ruht * SD: كۈرات * ND: Күрат * Anglicised: Kurat Şöktar * Meaning king. * ʃœkˈtəɾ / shoek-tuhr * SD: شۆكتار * ND: Шөктар * Anglicised: Shoktar Xaarem * Meaning worship/prayer, taken from the Ancient Daxîti word meaning god. * ˈχaːɾem / kha-rem * SD: خئرەم * ND: Хаарем * Anglicised: Harem, Kharem Female names Aaneye * Meaning flower. * ˈaːneje / ah-ne-yeh * SD: ئنەيە * ND: Аанейе * Anglicised: Aneyeh, Aneye Amire * Meaning princess. Armadi form of Amira. * ˈəmiːɾe / uh-mee-reh * SD: امىرە * ND: Амире Çeyǧaa * Meaning date, prune. * ˈʧejɣaː / chey-gha * SD: چەيغئ * ND: Чейҕаа * Anglicised: Cheyga, Cheiga Daheke * Meaning tree branch. * dəˈheke / duh-he-keh * SD: داھەكە * ND: Даһеке Gaaşeye * Meaning beloved. * ˈgaːʃeje / gah-sheh-yeh * SD: گئشەيە * ND: Гаашейе * Anglicised: Gasheye, Gasheyeh Ǧülaane * Meaning rose flower. * ˈçylane / heul-ah-neh * SD: غۈلئنە * ND: Ҕүлаане * Anglicised: Gulaneh, Hulaneh Ǧülreyaa * Meaning rose blossom * ˈçylrejaː / heul-rei-yah * SD: غۈلرەيئ * ND: Ҕүлрейаа * Anglicised: Gulreyah, Hulreyah Jelehe * Meaning peace. * SD: جەلەھە * ND: Желеһе Jelye * Meaning snow. * SD: جەليە * ND: Желйе Nejeme * Meaning star. From the Arabic name. * SD: نەجەمە * ND: Нежеме Reyaa * Meaning blossom. * SD: رەيئ * ND: Рейаа * Anglicised: Reya, Reyah Şöktere * Meaning queen. * SD: شۆكتەرە * ND: Шөктере * Anglicised: Shoktereh Süraxaa * Meaning soaring bird with large wings. * SD: سۈراخئ * ND: Сүрахаа * Anglicised: Surahah, Suraha Taare * Meaning star. Armadi form of Tara. * SD: تئرە * ND: Тааре * Anglicised: Tareh Xaareme * Meaning worship/prayer, taken from the Ancient Daxîti word meaning goddess. * SD: خئرەمە * ND: Хаареме * Anglicised: Haremeh, Hareme, Kharemeh, Khareme Category:Staarchild